I Love You But I Have To Share You…
by Book Mad TJ
Summary: Sai loves Naruto, but he knows Naruto loves Sakura as well. What happens between Sakura and Naruto when Sai says he’s fine with sharing him with Sakura? Naru/Saku, and Naru/Sai. Sakura’s last moments of virginity and a NaruSaku passion filled night.


Enjoy…** Please Review, this was a challenge fic set by my friend Charlotte. **

…………………………………………

………………………………………

**Summary**: _Sai loves Naruto, but he knows Naruto loves Sakura as well. What  
happens between Sakura and Naruto when Sai says he's fine with sharing him  
with Sakura? Naru/Saku, and Naru/Sai. Sakura's last moments of virginity and  
a NaruSaku passion filled night.  
_

……………………………………

**……………………………**

………………………………………

"Naruto…" Normally Sai would never wake his lover up, he liked watching him sleep, but he knew he would have to today.

"Sai?" Naruto mumbled; leaning in to Sai arms.

Sai kissed Naruto's neck lightly. "Wake up dickless."

Naruto mock hit Sai, "Don't call me that."

"Well I'm bigger than you."

"So? I'm stronger, and I'm always on top." Naruto smirked at this and sat up.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, the Hokage is at the door." Sai deadpanned.

"Shit! SAI!" Naruto hit Sai over the head, and jumped out of bed, pulling on his black boxers.

Naruto pulled the front door open. "What do you want Old Hag?" Naruto flashed a smile, to show he was joking.

"Brat! Don't call me that!" Tsunade hid her smile, and tried to punch Naruto.

Naruto caught her fist easily. Tsunade looked shocked, "How?"

"Well I'm not a toad sage for nothing." Naruto grinned. "I was not having a holiday with the toads up at that mountain you know."

Tsunade smiled, her little brother was now one of the strongest ninjas in the world.

"And it helps that I've been training with Gai and Lee." Naruto smiled then punched his fist into the air. "Youth!" He screamed.

Tsunade's smiled dropped, "I swear to god if you start acting like those two I will…"

"Relax old hag, I'm not even wearing orange anymore; I'm sure as hell not going to wear green."

Tsunade nodded, all Naruto wore these days was black.

"So who was that I heard you talking to?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto's smiled dropped, he had told no one about the fact he was sleeping with Sai. "I was using my Kage Bushins to clean up." He lied.

"Okay. Now the reason I'm here… Is that I want you to take up your Duty's of being the Hokage tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, he had been sworn in as Hokage a week ago, and had been getting to know the villagers.

He was amazed at the respect they gave him now; they had all found out the fourth was his father.

"What about me looking for Ero-Sennin?" His teacher had gone missing a few weeks ago.

"I'm going to look for him in your place, the village needs you here Naruto." Tsunade said, she kissed her new Hokage on the cheek and then left.

Naruto walked back into his apartment and got dressed. "Sai, I'm going to go meet Sakura for lunch, I'll see you later tonight." Naruto said, giving Sai a small kiss and a smile.

"You love her don't you?" Sai asked, as Naruto started to walk out of the apartment.

Naruto stopped shocked. "Sakura? Yes, as a friend…."

Sai tilted his head. "Don't lie. You love her. She makes you happy. Don't worry, I can share with her."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks Sai."

Sai nodded. "I love you."

Naruto grinned. "I know"

He gave Sai one last hug before leaving.

...........................

Naruto walked out with a bounce in his step, and headed towards the place were he was to meet Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled when she saw him.

Naruto hugged her.

Sakura and Naruto stood at the bridge where Team 7 used to meet and Sakura had recently had several questions running around her head about her and Naruto and she was dying to ask him. Naruto was leaning against the bridge with his eyes closed.

"Do I ever cross your mind?" Sakura asked.

Her beloved Naruto replied**, **"No"

"Do you like me?" Sakura asked.

"Not really" Naruto replied.

"Do you want me?" She pushed; her pretty green, innocent eyes shinning with hope.

"No"

"Would you cry if I left?" She asked, with a tear forming in her left eye.

"No"

"Would you live for me?" Sakura asked pouting slightly.

"No" Naruto replied.

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No"

"Choose: me or your life?" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"My life" Naruto told his teammate.

Sakura let out a sob, and backed away from him.

Naruto jumped up and ran to her, stopping her from leaving.

He caught her and held her in his arms.

As he looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes, his eyes changed. His eyes, instead of being cold; like they were to everyone else in the world, were now warm, and full of love.

"**The reason** you never cross my mind is because you're _**always on my mind**_." Naruto said.

"**The reason **why I don't like you is because _**I love you**_." He said not stopping.

"**The reason** I don't want you is because _**I need you**_."

"**The reason **I wouldn't cry if you left is because _**I would die if you left**_."

"**The reason** I wouldn't live for you is because **I **_**would die for you**_."

"**The reason** why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because _**I would do everything for you**_."

"**The reason** I chose my life is because _**you ARE my life**_**"**.

Naruto held Sakura's face in his smooth perfect hands, and lowered his face so his lips met hers.

………………………………………………

"Can I tell you something?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sakura leaned into him.

"I'm sleeping with Sai."

Sakura fell over in shock. "What?"

"I'm sleeping with Sai."

Sakura hit him over the head. "Stop joking around."

"I'm not." Naruto told her.

"Well, he is kind of hot." Sakura told him.

Naruto nodded.

Sakura then grinned, "I know, lets have a threesome."

Naruto blinked a little shocked his new girlfriend was taking it so well. "Fine, but I want to sleep with you alone before Sai joins us." Naruto told her.

"Lets do it now." Sakura told him.

……………………………………………………………………**.. **

**An hour later: At Sakura's house.**

His eyes looked upon the naked body beside him... she looked so... helpless... so beautiful.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked in an almost whimpering voice.

"Yes Sakura-Chan?" he asked... doing his best to put a comforting tone in my voice... "What is it?"

"I'm sorry..." she replied... "For treating you like dirt when we where kids..."

"I forgive you... I already did long before today." He said...

She turned to look at him...

Giving him a clear view of her fairly large sized breast's...

That's when his body took control... He moved closer... His eyes were filled with both passion and lust... As well as something else. Something that Sakura found captivating... Drawing her in... Her eyes closed as she moved in for the kiss.

The passion of the kiss was so intense... Naruto couldn't help himself...

He grasped her by the shoulders and set her flat on her back... he looked straight into her eyes and said... "I love you Sakura-Chan."

She new that right then and there that would be the last moment she would be a virgin... But she did not care... It was so right... So right all she could say was "Be gentle"

"I will" He promised... before planting a long and passionate kiss on her lips as he entered her... thus ending her life as a virgin...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was far better than anything Sakura knew... this was exactly how she pictured her first time... Except for the fact it was Naruto instead of Sasuke...

The rhythm of his pumping quickened slightly as she felt her lover's body move up and down... and entering in and out of her hole...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night drifted on as Naruto continued on... his pace not quickening... it was just slow going sex. The feeling of the friction was growing... but only slightly... but he didn't care... he and his lover wanted it to last...

There first time to last the remainder of there lives...

……………………………

…………………………………

……………………….


End file.
